


Spy

by california_112



Series: Hogan's Heroes Prompt Week (2020) [7]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: 7 - Spy, Dialogue-Only, Games, Gen, Hogan's Heroes Prompt Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: "What do you want to play?""Cards.""You have any cards, mon ami?""…no."-or-Kinch and LeBeau are stuck on a watching job, and the Frenchman tries to make the night less dreary.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of the Hogan's Heroes Prompt Week, 7 - Spy.
Series: Hogan's Heroes Prompt Week (2020) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087712
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Spy

"I spy with my little eye-"

"Not this, again. Can't we play something else, Louis?"

"What do you want to play?"

"Cards."

"You have any cards, _mon ami_?"

"…no."

"Well, then. I spy with my little eye, something beginning with 't'."

"Tree."

"How did you guess?"

"Oh boy, this is going to be a long night."

"Your turn."

"Please, no."

"Kinch, your turn!"

"…I spy…with my little- this is stupid."

"Try it!"

"Alright, alright. I spy with my little eye, something beginning with 'b'."

"B…brown."

"No."

"…branch."

"Good, but no. Close, actually."

"B…I give up. What is it?"

" _Baum_."

"That's in German, how was I going to guess that? You've got to use English words Kinch, so I can guess them."

"You would use French."

"That's different."

"How is that different?"

"Well…"

**Author's Note:**

> he really should have bought some cards
> 
> Final day, this has been a really fun challenge for me. I hope y'all have enjoyed it as well! Lots of good pieces on the tag, well done and thank you to everyone who joined in :D


End file.
